Forgotten Princess
by kaniele
Summary: Tess reflects on Max and Liz’s relationship and it’s effect on her destiny and decides to leave Roswell. Repost


Title: Forgotten Princess.

Author: Ellie

E-mail: kaniele@eircom.net 

Category: Roswell. Angst

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Max/Liz Tess POV 

Summary: Tess reflects on Max and Liz's relationship and it's effect on her destiny and decides to leave Roswell. 

Important note: This fic is set in the future that would have happened if future max hadn't come back. Max and Liz are totally in love, Alex isn't dead and Tess is planning to leave Roswell. 

Archive: anyone who wants it. Please ask.

Feedback: As always love it. 

Ps: No disrespect to Richard Marx, it's a great song Ahem.

"Where is it?" Tess Harding rifled through her cupboard. "Dammit!" She kicked the hard wood and crumbled to the floor. "Get yourself together!" She muttered to herself and got up off the floor. She spotted what she was looking for on the chair on the other side of the room and crossed the small room to pick it up. 

Small room, the brochure had said comfortable. She sighed as she picked up her blue sweater and stuffed it into her hold all. It's getting pretty full' she thought and walked out into the landing and grabbed another bag from the cupboard. There was no point bringing everything, she'd never be able to carry it and her car probably wouldn't be up to the stress. 

She walked back into the room but stopped as she caught her reflection looking back at her in the mirror. She sighed as she studied herself in it. She hadn't changed much; her honey blonde hair was still as curly as ever. She never had a trouble finding a date; in fact Kyle had taken to threatening any guy who came to pick her up to watch himself. 

"Just protecting my little sister" He always said with a cheeky smile. She had been so glad when he invited her to move in with him after college. She had missed him, ever since the sheriff died and they had to sell the house, it had been hard. 

But they had got through it and now their relationship was as strong as ever. That was one of the reasons she would miss Roswell. Kyle had been the ideal older brother; he understood how she felt about Max and was always there ready to offer his shoulder for her to cry on. He was about the only one she would miss. Of course, Michael and Isabel were a given. They were her friends, and of course Maria and Alex. Despite their differences, the past few years had seen them become good friends. 

That only left two other people. Max and Liz, Max who was her past and supposedly future husband and Liz the one who ruined it all. 

Who am I kidding?' Tess thought. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't really hate Liz. It wasn't her fault really. She was simply in love. 

It was Max; it was his entire fault. He couldn't accept his destiny. 

Destiny, that was what was important. 

"People must think I'm a broken record always going on about it." She said shaking her head. 

"But it's the truth" She insisted to the empty room. Max and her were destined to be together. Hell it was practically written in that alien bible of theirs. 

"Why couldn't he accept it?" 

It had been hard enough for Tess when Liz finally relented and fell back into Max's arms. She could almost cope with the whole smoochy smoochy sickening side of it all. It was the other stuff she couldn't cope with. 

Max came to her and told her all was changed. It would never happen between them, It couldn't. He was in love with Liz. It was what he said next that shot pain, distress and horror right through her heart. 

"Liz is my queen now." It was the biggest smack in the face, kick to the stomach. She felt like she would be sick. After that Max left her life. Their friendship crumbled. He wasn't horrible to her; he just ignored her. She wasn't all that important. She was called in when her powers were needed, that was about it. It was that which hurt her the most. 

A person who was once an integral and important part of a group, a family, now was forgotten. 

A forgotten princess 

Michael and Isabel still treated her the same but that didn't matter. They always had. She had been their queen after all. She had no allies here, no ties except for Kyle. He was human though, he could never understand. That's why she had to leave. 

She now realised just how much she wasn't wanted. It hurt but as all those annoyingly human psychologists say, "That's Life." 

It wasn't life where she was from. This was the dream. Out there was the reality. She always felt like she had said that to Max and he had understood its importance. She couldn't think why, when or where. 

Probably in another life' she thought. God, I wish I had that life. Why didn't I get that chance, what happened?' 

Suddenly a peal of laughter was heard outside the window. Tess looked up sharply, shaken out of her reverie. She got off the bed where she was seated and walked to the window. She peeked out from behind the curtain. She located where the sound had come from. Across the street Liz, Max, Maria and Serena walked away from the French restaurant laughing and joking. All was well with them. She watched as they walked to their cars and drove away. There was a time when they would have simply have crossed the street to her appartment and dropped in for a chat. 

Obviously they know Kyle is working tonight.' She sighed heavily and walked away from the curtain. She resumed her packing for another hour until her stomach made a complaint in the sound of a loud growl. 

"Right food" She said to herself. She dropped the pants she was packing and walked down the small hall to the kitchen. She looked at the clock. 8-o Clock, Kyle got off at eleven and would be home by eleven thirty. That meant she had to be gone by ten thirty at the latest. 

She didn't want to have to face him. She felt so bad; he would lose another member of his family tonight. She took out a can of tomato soup and pouring it into a saucepan, set it on the hob to heat. She flicked on the radio. 

"And here's one for all you 80's Lovers" The commentator said. "Richard Marx, enjoy." 

Tess groaned as she heard the first few bars. Another kick in the face and an omen wrapped in cheesy pop. 

"Right here waiting?" She said as she stirred her soup. 

"Story of my life." She listened to the lyrics as she waited impatiently for her soup.

_Ocean's apart_

_Day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice,_

_On the line but_

_It doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_And how can we say forever_

_Whereever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart_

_Breaks I will be right here waiting _

_For you_

"Ugh" Tess said in disgust as she shut off the radio. She poured her soup into a bowl and sat at the counter to eat. She picked up her spoon and drew it to her mouth but couldn't. 

"I've lost my appetite. Pathetic songs will do that to you." She threw her soup down the sink and rinsed her bowl. She picked up some books on the table she wanted to bring and went to her room to resume packing. She shoved the rest of her clothes into her backpack and then began on all her "Knick knacks." She picked up some photos. She smiled as she looked at one.

It was of her and Kyle outside the fair, they were pulling cheesy grins. It had been a great day; they had stuffed themselves with cotton candy and popcorn and rode every ride until they almost threw up. They had playfully accused the sherrif of being chicken because he refused to get on the rollercoaster. It had been a family day, a fun day. It was until they got back and found out that Liz and Max had eloped in Vegas. Put a damper on the whole thing. Tess shoved the memory into the back of her mind and put the photos away. 

She picked up a few select pieces of jewellery and other personal items and put them into her bag too. She looked at the clock; it said 9:45. 

Almost time to go.' She thought. Thank god I'm ready.' She looked around her room. It looked decidedly bare, her cupboards were empty and only a few books and CD's lay around the room. She picked up her bags and dragged them out to the hall. 

"Oops almost forgot." She ran into Kyle's room and grabbed her sleeping bag. "Don't know what type of life I'll be living, might as well be prepared." She lay it op top of her bags and looked around. She would miss this place; it was nice and homey. Everywhere she looked there were memories. 

Now for the hardest part.' She walked into the living room and grabbed some paper and settled in a chair to write her goodbye note to Kyle. 

What to say?' She mused chewing on the end of her pen.

She began

_Dear Kyle, _

_God this is so hard. You are probably wondering why I've written you a letter. It's because I'm leaving Roswell and you probably won't hear from me again. I won't go into details because I think you know why I'm going. I can't be here anymore. It's killing me, this town is killing me and as much as I love you and my friends I can't stay. I just can't. I want you to know that you mean the world to me. You accepted me and made me part of your family. You always did without question from the day you gave up your bed and slept on the sofa wrecking your back for me. You and Jim are the only family I've known and I need you to know that I will never forget you. Ever. I mean that Kyle. Please don't hate me for doing this. It's the way it has to be._

_I'll never forget you. Give my love to Alex, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Serena, Sean, Liz and Max and tell them they mean a lot to me and I appreciate all they have done. I'm sorry, I love you and always will._

_Love Tess_

_Ps: Tell Buddha I'll miss him and his little sayings wink_

"Tell him yourself then" Tess gasped and jumped up. Kyle stood behind the chair, his face like thunder. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"You're leaving?" 

"KyleI" 

"You were just going to leave without telling me? You were going to leave a lousy note." 

"I'm sorry, I have to" Tess whispered. 

"Have to what? Tess you're needed here." 

"No I'm not. Not by Max" 

"Screw Max, I'm pissed off hearing about that idiot with a plank stuck up his ass. Tess, who cares about him? I don't all I know is that I need my sister." 

"Kyle, I can't stay. I'm sorry." 

"Well at least stay and tell everyone. We can you know send you off properly." 

"No."

"Oh Tess," He crossed the short distance between them and enveloped Tess in a bear hug. He held her close. He felt her tears soak into his shirt. 

"I know you don't understand"

"No I do, I understand why you have to go. I do." 

"You promise?" 

"Yeah, I respect any decision you make, you know that." 

"Thank you" Tess whispered. 

"Do you have to leave now?" 

"Yes" 

"Okay, let's get your stuff into the car." He took her by the hand and led her out into the hall. They picked up her stuff and brought it to the car. It was a warm balmy night. The warm breeze felt wonderful. Kyle filled the trunk with bags and slammed the lid down. 

"That's the last of it." They stood awkwardly, a few inches apart. Kyle stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground. 

"So" 

"So" Tess replied. Kyle looked up at her and smiled. 

"So, I'm going to miss you." 

"I'll miss you too." Tess couldn't hold back any longer. Hot tears streamed from her eyes and splashed her cheeks as she hugged Kyle again. 

"You take care of yourself." 

"You too," 

"Goodbye princess."

"I'm a queen remember." 

"Nah, you're way too short to be a queen. I'll never forget you princess." 

"I'll never forget you Buddha boy." She opened her car door and got in. 

"Love ya." Kyle whispered as he slammed the door shut. 

"Love ya too." Tess said quietly as she started her car. With one last wave to Kyle she drove away. 

This is it, there's no turning back.' The signs loomed towards her and as she passed the big one saying "You are now leaving Roswell, Hope we see you soon!" She whispered Goodbye.' 

The future Minutes before the fall. 

Tess struggled to get through the mass of people screaming and running this way and that. 

"Get out of my way" She shouted desperately as she scrambled to her car. 

"Oh god, please let them be okay" She whispered as she revved up the engine. It was two hours to Roswell. 

"Please let me make it. Please," She shouted to no one, her voice cracking. She drove desperately. 

"Oh god, why did I leave? Dammit." She hit the steering wheel as she saw the line of traffic ahead of her. 

"Oh god, I'm not going to make it. I'm not going to make it." Then everything went black. She felt herself falling and then nothing. She whispered "I'm sorry" before falling into the abyss. Forever a forgotten princess

The End 

Feedback? 


End file.
